


Whore

by PkRockin



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Deep throat, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Rough Sex, Souda is power happy and loves making gundam scream his name, Top Souda, gundam is needy and cute in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 21:25:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6873928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PkRockin/pseuds/PkRockin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You love feeling like you're above him. You love making him shudder and whine. You love that only you can do this to him. You love that he's yours, and yours alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whore

**Author's Note:**

> im a huge sucker for ruining my faves via intercourse.  
> plus gundam being a big cockslut is good shit  
> enjoy!

You roughly snap your hips forward, watching his throat eagerly swallow around your length. You resist the urge to sigh and rub his head in praise, knowing full well how much he loves to be abused by your hands.   
He gulps, softly and impatiently as you wait to slide out of his throat. Honestly, making him wait is your favorite part of this routine. His gag reflex is non existant, and you love to abuse it as much as you can.   
You love watching his expression turn soft as he rubs himself against his knees, trying to do as you wish and also tend to himself. You love watching him grow restless. 

His big, puppy eyes dig into you and you smirk, a hand cupping his cheek to pet him softly. He carefully unhilts his mouth from your cock with a wet pop, panting heavily as the bead of saliva drips down his chin.   
"What a dirty whore," you moan, your eyes glued to the man before you, kissing and licking your shaft as if it were a gift from the heavens.   
He whimpers softly, grinding down on his leg as his erection rubs against the rough fabric of his scarf.

"K-Kazuichi," he sobs, peppering soft, teasing kisses along your head. You almost want to give in to those big, devilish eyes and give him what he wants.   
But you don't play like that.   
No, you like making him cry and squirm in the most teasing, evil way. 

He slides his hot tongue against the underside of your dick, swallowing it again and burying his nose in your black, wiry curls.   
"Heh, how's it feel bein' the only one to know that the carpet doesn't match the drapes?" You laugh quietly, and he responds with a swipe of his tongue. You grunt, low and gutteral, rolling your hips as he works his throat muscles expertly.  
"Damn, pull off before I cum," You hiss, feeling your gut twist and your breath hitch.  
He ignores you, which pisses you off but draws you closer to the edge none the less.  
He wraps his ringed fingers around your base and pumps, matching with the movement of his mouth. You watch as he gulps you down, inch by inch, tears pricking at his eyes.

You cum, violently and erratically, gasping audibly as he milks you of your seed. He pulls off, letting it fall against his face so he can tease you more and lick it from himself.   
After a few moans you're calming down from your high, watching with weakened knees as he licks it off his fingers.   
What a slut.  
You grab his scarf and yank him to kiss you, teeth clashing as you vent your frustration on his lips. You bite, tongue darting into his mouth to taste the metallic and salty flavor of his mouth. He whimpers, leaning back and letting you pin him to the ground. When you pull away he's underneath you, cheeks flushed as he wheezes to catch his breath.   
After a few seconds of eating him up wih your eyes, you're hard again and twitching.  
Quickly, you attack his neck by pulling apart his scarf and biting. He's yours, and these marks will remind him if he ever feels the need to forget. Blood slowly reaches your tongue again and you smile, lapping at the bite marks and bruises, leaving a hot wet trail in your path.   
Looking back up at Gundam, he's a gasping and shuddering mess. His eyes are screwed shut, and his scarf is being used as a gag to muffle his needy moans.   
He grinds the purple fabric against his teeth as you press your thumbs into his thighs, massaging them for the brutal beating you might give them later.   
Your hands are groping everywhere they can reach, cupping his ass and teasing his nipples. He responds to it positivley, bucking his hips and whining at the lack of stimulation on his aching cock.  
You lift your hand and offer your fingers, grunting as he pulls away from your contact.   
"Suck," you demand, watching his mouth slowly wrap around the digits of your hand. He slurps and suckles until your hand is dripping, and you pull away and eye him carefully.   
He nods gently, and you press a single section of your finger into him. Slowly, you push it inside, watching him squirm and whine at the invader.   
You curl your finger upwards and watch his eyes shoot open with a yelp, massaging the soft muscle with your finger. He lulls his head to the side and shivers, drooling as you tease and rub the bundle of nerves.   
Carefully you edge a second finger in, and he eyes you in silent a plea for more.  
You scissor your fingers, watching his expression turn more and more erotic.   
After three fingers he's gasping and moaning, nibbling his lower lip as he tries to compose himself.   
Seeing this, you slide your fingers away from his twitching hole and watch as he recoils from the loss. He even sobs quietly, growing desperate as you line yourself up with his entrance.  
Your hands lift his legs underneath his knees, and you carefully press into him with a heavy sigh.  
"Fuck," you hiss, trying your best to not snap your hips forward and fuck him into the floor.   
Gundam throws his head back and cries out, fisting his hands into his scarf.  
Once you're hilted in him, you glance up at him to make sure he's alright with you being a little rough this time around. He nods, his legs trembling as you hold them up for a better angle.   
Gently, you start your pace. It's slow and uneven to begin, but grows violent as you drive into him relentlessly.   
Your head feels like it's swimming and turning to mush. You can't get enough of him, you're swallowing him whole. His body is intoxicating and you're fuckdrunk off of it. You want to tear him apart and put him back together again. You want to make him cry your name and whisper it softly, too. You can't decide if you want to fuck him into oblivion or eat him alive. Either way, you feel yourself grow close. The slap of your thighs against his is electrifying, and the noises Gundam makes because of it is something you've only heard so perfect in a porno.  
He sounds so fucking amazing, his voice is so dirty and raw. You can't believe he can be this adorable.

"Kazuichi, Kazuichi!" He's a wreck, he can't even form words. He's lost in the abyss that is your sex, and you love it. His hands are covering his face, bashful even though you're hip-deep in his ass.   
In seconds he's sobbing and his toes are curling, dirtying his precious scarf with his orgasm.   
You soon follow after, lifting his hips with your arms and filling him to the brim with your sticky, hot release. You shake just as bad as he does, watching your cum dribble out of him and pool beneath his hips. 

Sweat rolls off both of your bodies as you struggle to regain composture, beading off your shoulders ans tickling your back in a way you dont exactly appreciate.   
You slowly remove yourself from the incredibly weak and exhausted Gundam, elicting a soft moan from your oversensitive partner. 

"Holy shit," you finally manage to say, and after a few suffocating and awkward moments of silence, he finally responds. 

"Holy shit indeed."


End file.
